galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chucky
Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray, also known as the Lakeshore Strangler, is the titular main antagonist of the Child's Play ''franchise. He is Tiffany's husband, Glen and Glen/Glenda's father, and Andy Barclay's arch-nemesis and former "best friend". The non-canonized novelization of ''Child's Play 2 goes into Chucky's backstory. As a child, Ray had a difficult life. His Irish-American mother had come from a wealthy family and was a bartender and dancer, but because she was a dwarf, other kids made fun of Ray. To make matters worse, his Austrian-American father was a raging and obnoxious alcoholic who abused him and his mother. It is implied that members of Ray's family were also murderers in Seed of Chucky when he tells Glen that killing has been in the family for generations. This might be where Ray got some of his psychotic personality traits from. Ray apparently went to a man named John Aelsop Bishop (also once known as "Doctor Death") to learn about Voodoo magic as to find a way to cheat death (although John was unaware of Ray's true motives). At some later point Ray met and befriended Daniel Pierce and was introduced to his family: His wife Sarah (who was pregnant with Nica at the time) and his daughter Barbara. Ray fell secretly in love with Sarah and wanted the two of them to be "family". At some point later, he murdered a woman named Vivian Van Pelt and stole her $6,000 ring for unknown reasons. He also met Tiffany Valentine and she became his girlfriend (though Ray did not view her as such, as he was still in love with Sarah). He also killed Tiffany's mother. One night, Ray found Daniel walking home and offered him a ride home. At some point he managed to subdue and drown him. He later attended his funeral along with Sarah's family. He later kidnapped Sarah and held her in the basement of a building (possibly the same apartment building located at 730 Stony Island Avenue on the south side of Chicago). He revealed his true motives to her and everything he did to her family (now believing himself to be "part" of the family). At some point Sarah managed to gain access to a phone where she dialed 911. The police showed up to the building and Ray realized what happened. Enraged at Sarah's snitching to the cops about "us", he stabbed Sarah with a voodoo knife (the same one used later by Chucky) in the stomach. This caused Nica's paraplegia (paralysis of the legs) later after she was born. From there the Child's Play film series unfolds. Grace Poole mentioned in the second film that Ray murdered a total of one dozen people during his killing spree in Chicago (despite only having three confirmed victims and only one is actually seen on camera). In Cult of Chucky, Nica mentioned she read about Ray having murdered 22 people before he was killed by the police. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Toys Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Ready Player One Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 1988 Category:North American Creatures Category:Animate Objects